Desperation of the Heart
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Mystique has a love that she has hidden deeply in her heart. She knows that someday he will come to her, that he will realize he needs no one else. Until that day comes she will do whatever she has to in order to keep his heart to herself.


Thank you all so much for your interest in this story, it's a little different (okay VERY different from what I usually write) but this was a challenge from my best friend so I had to, BLAME HER (but it was good for my development as a writer so thank you Sam!)

Mystique watched the Xavier institute closely though the binoculars searching for only one person. It mattered very little to her that she was supposed to be gathering information for the Brotherhood. She just wanted to see him, even a glimpse would do. It had been so long now that when she shifted into his form and felt his hands on her body she would forget the texture of his skin and the exact sensations that it caused against her own.

Finally he came out for a smoke break, her heart rate increased as she gripped the binoculars firmly. He leaned casually against a sign that reminded the reader that smoking was only aloud fifteen feet outside of the institute gates, as he lit up a cigar and took a puff. For an instant she hated nothing in the world more than that little piece of rolled tobacco. Because right now it felt his lips surrounding it, his tongue stroking against it and his breath inflamed it to life.

She found that she was biting her lip so hard that she drew blood and licked it away slowly. She knew that she had promised herself only a quick glimpse before returning to her mission, but as usual one look wasn't enough and she couldn't look away. Treasuring every second she had with him in her sights.

Her time of observation was ruined when the little Southern tart interrupted the view by standing in front of him. She batted her lashes at him as she made her interest in him more than apparent. He merely shrugged off Rogue's advances and Mystique told herself it was because he knew there was a real woman out there who was only waiting for his word.

She narrowed her eyes as their conversation carried on, usually by now Gambit would have either joined the conversation or given a reason for Rogue to leave. She shook her head; she counted on Gambit to keep the little slut away from HER Logan. She hated to look away from him but she was interested in this strange development.

It didn't take her very long to find him; he was nearby watching the conversation with an intensity that nearly matched her own. For a minute it looked as if he was going to do as he usually did and interrupt. Instead this time he merely shook his head and walked away, indicating to Mystique that he was giving up on the pursuit of Rogue. She turned her attention back to her obsession to find that he had left. The cigar was still smoking on the cement and further investigation revealed that he was walking off with Rogue. It was then that she saw something that made her heart clench in fear. He was smiling.

Mystique could hardly focus on the rest of her observations. She made notes about all of the X-Men that came into her range; but the whole time her mind was focused on the disaster that was slowly starting to take place. Without Gambit there to interfere it seemed almost as if…Rogue was making progress with Logan. He had smiled at her! She turned in her report through e-mail and told Magneto that she would be using the evening for personal time. He asked no questions and even if he did she wouldn't answer.

That night Gambit was tossing fitfully in his bed, the sheets were sprawled out on the floor and his hair was loose out of the usual masked confine that imprisoned it, making it lay gently against his white pillow case. Mystique watched with a small smile, his distraction with the night terrors would only serve to make her job easier. Slowly her form began to shift and change. Her skin became pale, her lips soft and pink. Her hair lengthened until it was brown and shoulder length with the trademark streaks of grey. Her now hazel eyes looked over the man on the bed as she slowly made her way over.

She started it slowly since he was still asleep, but she knew that the nightmares would disturb his understanding of reality even when he woke. She straddled his body and gently moved her hands over his body; removing his clothing carefully so that by the time he woke it would be too late to stop. He slowly began to stir under her and she pressed her lips against his, making him moan in pleasure. She didn't wait for an invitation and slid her tongue inside of his mouth, stroking it sensually against his own.

She continued until he was bare beneath her, she had shifted so that her own body was already naked. She stroked her hand against his cock and this startled him to awakening. He looked at her with his demonic eyes wide in confusion, but she gave him no chance to speak as she sealed his mouth with another kiss. He moaned weakly beneath her as if he didn't fully believe what was taking place. She mentally rolled her eyes, telling herself that if this was Logan he would be fully participating by now.

She moved against him making his arousal stand on end as she rubbed what he wanted against it. Slowly she slid his member inside, he seemed disappointed for a minute before she realized what he wanted and she tightened her womanhood around him so that it was more like a virgin's. He seemed pleased with his and then he no longer had the capacity to think as they began to move as one.

As he moved inside of her Mystique pretended that it was Logan beneath her, that it was Logan who was moaning, that it was Logan's hands which were moving over her body. In her mind she convinced herself that this was the truth and was able to fully participate. It was her heart that wasn't so convinced.

The next morning Remy woke up and looked around in confusion. His room was as it usually looked his sheets on the floor, a pillow thrown lazily along with them. He was surprised to find that he would need to wash his sheets. It was then that he remembered the dream he had the night before. It had been the most realistic yet and restored a bit of lost hope to him. He had known that pursuing Rogue would be no easy task; and the dream had served to remind him of the reward he would receive when he was successful. Logan had no interest in the younger woman and soon she would realize that he was far better suited for her. It would just take time.

Mystique drove away and told herself that it was foolish to cry over the night before. She hadn't been unfaithful to Logan; she had done it for him, for them. She wouldn't let anything come between them; and she would do anything she had to so that their future happiness was secure. Anything.

Thank you guys for reading! Even though it's not what I usually write I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
